


Magic Man

by Xavierplymptons



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Mentions of blow jobs, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavierplymptons/pseuds/Xavierplymptons
Summary: That one where..... Xavier is your brothers best friend and likes to make you blush. You decide to take his offer during a movie night.





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I’ve had this idea on my mind for a while and I’m to baby to actually ask so I’m gonna write it 🥺 Comments/ideas/ways I can improve are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!!

You despised when your brother had his friends over. You couldn’t complain much though. Because you were slightly the same way when you had girlfriends over, loud and overbearing. But this was different. Xavier Plympton was what was different about this situation. Every time that doofus with his big blonde hair came into the house, it was like something changed in the air. You could be in your room and just know when he was inside. 

You didn’t hate him. Oh no you liked him. He was a nice kid who thought with his dick. Always talked loud. And always, always flirted with you. It was almost like he made it his personal mission to come by wherever you were just to bother you. You didn’t mind. If you were being honest you’d do anything for his attention. And you were glad you somehow managed to get it. Interested or not, Xavier paid great attention to you. To your outfits, your smile, the way you walked and laughed. 

You snapped out of the gaze you didn’t know was set on the trees outside your window when you heard a voice. “Earth to y/n” you finally looked over in that direction. “What?” Your face was probably flushed from embarrassment. But thankfully it wasn’t Xavier. It was your brother, Chet. Which was probably worse. He was the overbearing leader of the pack. “I said do you know when mom and dad’ll be home?” He repeated himself, huffing like it was such a hassle to have to say it again. “Oh...no. I think they said tomorrow” you replied. 

Your hands went back to work with shuffling homework around and pulling folders out of your bag. “Why? Another party?” You asked with mock excitement, smiling at Chet when you saw real excitement enter his face before he realized you were joking. “Asshole. And no actually I wanted to watch movies with my friends. And mom said if I did anything like that I had to invite you” you pressed a hand to your chest and gasped. “Oh my god! Me? Invited to a Chet Clancy movie night?” You feigned excitement again.

“I suppose it depends. Are we speaking real movies or porno?” You questioned. And just like that, at the mere mention of porno, the blonde you were just daydreaming about popped his head in. “We’re watching porn?” Xavier asked, earning a scoff from Chet. “No. Jesus, we’re watching normal movies. Are you in or not?” He asked rather roughly. It was fun riling Chet up. Seeing him so angry was entertaining to you. Being his sister and all. “You joining?” Xavier asked next. His eyebrows rose as you felt your face drop a bit. You just knew your cheeks were tinted pink. 

“I’ll think about it” You squeaked out, busying yourself so you didn’t have to look at the pair. The two boys snickered and walked away. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. You stood up and stepped out of your room. “Hey” Xavier said abruptly. You gasped and whipped around in fear. “You scared me” You hissed and watched as amusement plastered across his stupid pretty face. “It’d be nice if you joined us. Add something to the night” Xavier stalked closer but you stayed where you stood. “Maybe we can have some fun” 

You felt his warm breath ghost across your face. The air between you both mixed into a mint and bubblegum scent. You looked up at him from under your lashes. “What kind of fun?” You asked as his hands moved from his pockets and onto your hips. You gasped breathlessly when you felt his thumbs brush under your shirt and onto your skin. “You know....maybe you can suck me off. I always wanted to see you with my cock down your throat” Xavier finally whispered. That earned him a whimper. “And maybe, just maybe, I’ll get to sink my fingers into that pussy of yours” 

You looked up at him fully now, eyes wide and bottom lip red. “Yeah?” You breathed out and watched as his head moved up and down in approval. “Maybe” you agreed. Finally stepping away and heading towards the bathroom hurriedly. You heard him laugh lightly before heading downstairs. It felt like the room was losing oxygen. You sat down on the floor and thought over everything that just happened. Did he really want that? Or was that one of Xavier’s games? You were determined to find out. 

It wasn’t foreign for Xavier to talk dirty to you. Only ever doing it when no one else was around. He was fully aware of the fact that if Chet ever saw. He’d get an ass whooping. When night fall rolled around, you stared at yourself in your bedroom mirror. This was stupid. Standing there in a matching set. You knew you probably wouldn’t get dick that night. But you would get some form of action. You smoothed down the front of your silk shorts when you pulled them on and pulled on a top before jogging downstairs and walking into the living room. 

“Does the invitation still stand?” You asked bashfully. Looking at the room that was primarily boys. Except for Brooke and Montana. “Yes it does, Xavier saved you a spot” Chet says confidently as he pushed the movie into the player. Your cheeks were hot again as you walked over and curled into the spot he saved. You felt the fuzzy blanket drape across your bare thighs. “Don’t want you to get cold” Xavier all but purred into your ear. “Thank you” you giggled and looked at him before looking at the tv. 

It felt like hours before you finally felt Xavier’s hand on your thigh. You tensed but then relaxed. He was really going to do it. You pulled your gaze away from the movie and looked up at him from where you laid against his side. “What’re you doing?” You whispered into his ear. He turned his head right as the pads of his fingers pressed against your core through your shorts. You gasped sharply and watched him. “Keeping my promise” Xavier winked. You nodded as a sign for him to keep going as you got into a good position where it was discreet but still had easy access. 

You couldn’t believe this was happening. Not until you felt two cold fingers slide between your slit. You held back a shiver. It felt nice to have cold fingers in your hot pussy. “You’re already wet, are you always this wet when I’m around?” Xavier whispered into your ear. You nodded. There was no point denying at this point. You bit down on the inside of your cheek when you felt him rub slowly against your clit. You looked around nervously but thanked the gods above when you realized the group was either half asleep or way to invested in the movie. 

Chet was asleep. That’s who you worried about mainly. God it would be so embarrassing if he caught this. You came back from your thoughts when you felt his fingers finally sink in. It took everything in you not to moan loudly, squeezing your hands against his thigh and the blanket. You heard Xavier moan into your ear when he felt how tight you were around his two fingers. “Oh baby” he purred. “You’re so tight and warm around my fingers” he praised. 

Your face yet again heated up. But this time it was from something that wasn’t embarrassment or nerves. Pleasure. You laid your head against his shoulder and kissed his neck to try and stay quiet as he pushed his fingers in and out of your pussy. Fast then slow, continuing this for a while before his other hand grabbed your knee. “Open more for me. I’m gonna make you cum” Xavier rasped out and you nodded quickly. Finally, fucking finally, you felt his fingers go to a almost brutal pace. 

Your head thudded back against the cushions and your hips bucked against his hand. Needing more. “Please Xavier” You whined into his ear. He smirked and nodded quickly, feeling you clench around his fingers as you released, gasping into his shoulder as you gripped harder onto his thigh. You panted heavily, Xavier slipping his fingers from inside you and into his mouth. “Mmm knew it” Xavier breathed out and you gave him a look. “I knew your pussy would taste fucking delicious” he answered and you giggled again, hiding against the blankets. 

“I’m going to the bathroom” the blonde announced suddenly as he stood up and stepped over everyone. He stopped at the door frame and eyed you before jerking his head to signal you to follow him. And oh, you did.


End file.
